Sweetly Broken
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Sometimes when you try your hardest to get things to the way you want, not everything goes perfectly. And sometimes you just have to except the negatives that life brings and try your damnedest to move on from what has hurt you. Rated M: Language and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Sweetly Broken Chapter 1 He Never Did

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story/plot line because I made that all up with me, myself and I. Author's Note: Hey guys, let me know what you think of this story. Not sure if I should continue it...just experimenting it. Anyways let me know ;)**

"Happy Birthday, Fionna!" Everyone cheered as I burst through the door in nothing but my PJ's.

When Prince Gumball called me to come over immediately even though it's like almost midnight, I thought it was you know...important. So, I raced in here in nothing but a black cami with matching black bootie shorts as my pajamas, heck, I didn't even bother wearing shoes! I was expecting the palace to be burning down or something. But this? A surprise 18th birthday party for me is way better than putting out a fire. All through out the day I thought that they forgot about my birthday but they were to busy keeping all of this a secret. How silly of me to think that they forgot about me.

"Awe, you guys. This is so sweet of you. Thanks, it's mathmatical!" I shouted throwing a fist in the air.

Marshall floated down next to me with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, beautiful. New hair due?" He asked.

I look at him confused and touch my head. Oh, I see what he means. My hair is messy, coming out of the bun. This'll be fun trying to get the hair tie out of my tangled hair.

"Oh my gosh. Anyone have a brush?!" I yell but the music's too loud for anyone to hear me.

Cake comes to my rescue though, she and I spend like 20 minutes untangling my hair. Hey, I may be in my PJ's but at least my hair can look manageable. After my hair is under control Cake and I part ways and Marshall's still there snickering at my fuss over my hair.

I play punch his arm, "Shut up, man." I mumble.

He pouts and rubs the now sore spot on his arm. Then he grins mischievously.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

He then hands me over a red plastic cup filled with beer. I raise and eyebrow at him skeptically.

"What? Your 18 now, you can drink." Marshall said.

"Not until I'm 21." I corrected him.

He opened his arms wide, "Who's following the mundane laws anymore?" He asked.

I sighed and took the cup from him, I took a long swing and tried not to spit it out.

"Oh my glob! That's the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!" I shout in disgust giving the cup back to Marshall.

"Okay, no more beer for you. Hold on." he said and he was gone with a blink of an eye.

I almost didn't even notice when he came back, I was still gagging on the beer I just guzzled down.

"Try this one." Marshall said, scaring the crap out of me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him as I calmed my raising heartbeat as he laughed hysterically. I took the drink from him in frustration and took a sip.

"Hmm...this is actually really good." I said drinking more.

"That's an apple martini, beautiful." Marshall told me as he got over his laughing fit.

"Well, it's delicious." I said drinking more of the sweet, intoxicating liquid.

Marshall smirked at me as he took a sip of his won drink. My guess would be strawberry juice and vodka or something.

"Care to dance, beautiful?" he asks.

I laughed lightly, "I thought you'd never ask." I said taking his hand as we put our drinks down on a table and walked onto the dance floor.

***Time Skip: 3 AM***

I don't know how much longer I can move to the beat of the drums. Marshall and I have been dancing forever, like 3 hours or something. Of course we switched partners in between but we always seemed to find each other again. We'd joke about it being a 'sign' or whatever when we meet. I've had, I don't know how many cause I lost count, of those apple martinis. I leaned against Marshall tired.

"Tired, beautiful?" he asks me closing his arms around me.

"That and I'm super dizzy." I tell him, he chuckles.

"Well, you did have like 6 apple martinis." he pointed out.

"It's only been six?" I ask then groan.

"I'm going to have such a headache." I complain, holding the bridge of my nose for emphasis.

"Go on and sit down. Relax a little." Marshall advised.

I sighed, "Okay." he kissed my forehead and I left almost tripping over myself in the process.

I heard Marshall's laughter in the background. Whatever, I'll get him back tomorrow. I'm too _blah_ to do it now. As I slump against a chair I let myself wonder to my thoughts. I wonder where Gumball is. I haven't seen him since the beginning of the party. Maybe I should find him to thank him for the party. I yawn as I get up. If I know Gumball at all he's either working on some experiment in his lab or in his room drawing and writing up plans for his next experiment. I'll try his room first. I make my way, surprisingly without falling, up the stairs to Gumball's room. When I get up to his dark pink door I knock softly then let myself in. And surprise, surprise he's sitting at his desk stressing over some formula he's been working on for weeks. Still in his clothes from yesterday the only change is that his white under t-shirt is in the hamper and his pink flannel is undone the first few buttons but his blue jeans are the same.

I like it when he wears things like this because for once he's not a prince. For once he doesn't have to be expected of anything. For once he's just Bartleby Gumball.

I smiled to myself, "Were you planning on wishing me a happy birthday? Or are you just going to work burning the midnight oil?" I asked, bringing him out of his work.

"Oh, Fionna. I didn't realize. I'm terribly sorry." he said getting over his shock, standing up to invite me in, I close the door and walk up to the desk and make room to sit on it as he sits back in his desk chair, looking up at me with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Fionna. How is the party?" he asked.

"It's totally math, PG. You should really be down there enjoying it with me." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back at me and that made my stomach do wild little flutters. Glob I hate when he makes me feel like this. I really, really _want_ him.

"That's great Fionna. I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself, the party is yours anyway." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. But you should take a break and come down with me. Have some fun, relax a little. You know that you are allowed to relax right?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine and swinging it around, then looking at him seriously.

"I know but I really need to get this work done." he said motioning to his work.

I then crossed my legs over one another, giving him more of a view to my thigh. But he doesn't take notice of it or doesn't want to, I pout on the inside.

"Anyways, thanks for the party, PG. Means a lot to know you care." I said genuinely.

"Yes, well you only turn 18 once. Best make the most of it." Gumball said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm 18. I'm not a little girl anymore." I said making sure I'm firm with my words.

Maybe he'll be smart enough to at least get where I'm hinting at. I just want a _chance_ with him, that's all I ask for. He does get the hint afterall and sighs then gets up away from me to lean against one of the four bed posts.

"Fionna." almost as if he's annoyed and is about to explain something for the umpteenth time to a 6 year old. I obviously take offense to this, I hop off the desk and walk right up to him.

"Am I that _not_ attractive? Do you have something against me? Something that makes you stop from even _looking_ at me?"

"Fionna, that's not it at all. You are a very, very beautiful young woman." he assured me then tried to find the right words to say next.

"Okay, then what's the problem?" I asked getting even closer to him.

And before I loose all my courage, my nerve, I pull him to me and press my lips onto his. My fingertips brush the soft skin at the back of his neck and encircled them around his hair, I pushed my chest to his chest, giving him all the love for him that I've kept hidden for 6 years. I start to cry because he's not responding, he's just standing there but then I think we both become shocked because he closes his arms around my waist and kisses me back fiercely. His hands slide down and grip my ass, lifting me up to him. I encircle my legs around him tightly in response as he trails kisses down my neck. It's overwhelming to me to find out that after all this time he too had a hidden desire for me. I could burst in happiness right now. But then he starts to pull away probably because of that brain of his picking up that he sees this as _wrong. _But how can that be when we both can feel that this is so _right_? When it's supposed to be _wrong?_

"Fionna"

He mumbles my name between our kiss but I won't let him get away, I'm too close for him to finally feel the same for me as I feel for him. I pull him back in and force him on the bed with me on top, pressing my body to him, tempting him. In a blur I take off his shirt and he slips off my cami, I work at his belt as I kiss him and he kisses me back. I explore his well defined and toned chest, loving the feel of his skin on mine. Oh this bliss, this sweet, sweet bliss I never knew existed. This sweet intoxication that I now know is Prince Bartleby Gumball. I don't care if I make a fool of myself, I need this. I want this. I can't let it go, I need him. I don't want to face the blind truth that's been there for years, that Marshall keeps on pointing out to me. I'm just chasing a fantacy, it's not real. With that reality, I know I'd shatter. I am so helplessly, hopelessly in love with this man who sees me nothing for but a child.

Why?! Why can't he just love me back the way I love him?! What is so wrong with me that he wants nothing to do with me?! By now I know that I am crying. With every kiss I force upon his sweet delicate lips is every tear that falls from my eye. He pushes back my shoulders and makes me stop. Makes me look at him while I'm a complete wreck in front of him, this man who I love. _I was almost there. _

"No, please. Don't go, don't leave me. Please." I whisper practically pleading.

But he pulls away anyway and stands away from me. I scramble almost trip as I get off the bed and go to him, I don't care if I look desperate or foolish. I'd be pretending if I said I'm not. I touch his sweet face which looks away from mine, I cry. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This cannot be true, please tell me its not true. He doesn't want me. _He never did. _I try desperately to kiss him again, but miss and kiss his cheek.

I take his hands in mine, clutching them desperately as he tries to release my grip from him.

"Please, Bartleby, just touch me. Please." I ask him looking him in the eye. Well trying to considering he's turned away from me, refusing me.

"Please." I whisper.

The silence between us is heavily crashing down on me. He finally gets out of my grip and clears his throat, grabs his flannel and puts it back on.

"That's enough, Fionna. You should clean yourself up and go home, get some rest. We'll talk about this in the morning when we both have our heads straight." He says calmly in a professional manner.

So that's it then. This is how he's going to acknowledge my love for him, a brush off the shoulder. Fine. My jaw clenches and I wish I had my sword on me so I could slice him to ribbons. He did something to me that is worse than not acknowledging my feelings for him. He let me believe, even just for a second, that he loved me back. His back is to mine. I take a deep shaky breath and walk towards the door, my hand rests on the door handle.

I hesitate and I look back to him, "You're never going to love me the way I do, are you?"

I hear him sigh and looks back at my broken state, I swear I saw him crying to. I know my answer so I leave quietly as if I weren't even there. Everyone from the party left, even Marshall. No matter, I'd rather be alone anyway. No shoes or shirt, the night is frigid but I barely feel it because I am numb. Numb to everything, I just walk slowly, mind blank. Well, not completely. How could he do this to me? Aren't I at least his friend? Yet to treat me so...it makes me wonder. Is what I saw in his eyes that, desire, passion and longing that I know so well, not really there as he kissed me back? Is he just going to pretend that this didn't happen? Was this a mistake to him? It wasn't to me, it'll never be a mistake to me. At least I can tell myself that I did it. I got to touch him. I got to kiss him. And I got to hold him. After all these years of wondering what it would be like. I got to...But that's just a small joy in all my sorrow. _He let me believe, even just for a second, that he loved me back._


	2. Attention: Author's Note

**_Attention:_**

**_Hey, my fans of. As of today, 4-14-16, I am going to try and update all of my stories by 9-1-16. To explain my absence from my stories is that I had accidentally broken my computer screen back in last January and hadn't been able to get it fixed yet. So I gave it to a family member who was going to try to fix it for me but wasn't able to and they gave it back to me a few days ago. The screen is still badly cracked in my right corner. So I'll get through it, :) I'm sure all of you have been annoyed and fed up that I hadn't updated anything for so long but please don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. And as I said I'm going to try to update every story with one or two chapters by next month. I'm going to be busy with all of this on top of school so please bare with me as I write. Thank you all for your continued love and support for my stories. It means a lot to me. So please don't give up on me, read and review, it helps me see what I need to accomplish to become a better writer. Give me all your criticism, I dare you. ;)_**

**_-AngelWings46486_**


End file.
